strawberry_shorcake_berry_bitty_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Slipperyfish913/High-Note's story (When she was rescued)
I thought I'd go for a bit of transcript for for High-Note's rescue. So... Here we go. (Strawberry and Cherry taking a walk) Cherry: I heard something unusual the other night. Strawberry: Oh, I heard it too! (High-Note whines) Strawberry and Cherry: (Gasp) Strawberry: What was that? Cherry: Whatever it is, it sounds close to what I heard the other night. (Whining continues for a bit) Cherry: Hmm. Sounds like it's coming from... (Points) Over there! (Looks through bushes) It's really close. (Sees High-Note and gasps) (Quietly): Oh my goodness. (Whispers to Strawberry): Look Strawberry! (Strawberry comes towards Cherry) Strawberry (Whispers): Is it an animal? Because if it is, then it's a good idea to whisper. (Cherry nods her head, then points to High-Note) Strawberry (Still whispering): Galloping gooseberries! Cherry: It's a horse! (High-Note sees Cherry and Strawberry and then her whining stops and she smiles) Strawberry: The poor thing's stuck in vines. Cherry: Oh, she needs help getting down. Strawberry: You're right. It's a good thing I brought the pliers, just in case that happened to either of us. (Brings out pliers) (High-Note whines with worry) Cherry: (Gasps) Oh dear, she's scared! Strawberry: Oops... My bad. Must of been my pliers that got this horse scared. Cherry: Don't worry, I understand how bad you feel after bringing out the pliers... I'll calm her down. Strawberry (As they both approach High-Note): Okay, well I'll be ready to remove the vines when she's been calmed down. Cherry (To High-Note): Hey, hey. (Shushes the horse and the worried whining stops as she strokes the horse) It's okay. It's fine. We'll get you down, so your hooves are on solid ground. (Quietly): I promise my friend brought the tool, just to help you. (High-Note nods her head to show she understands) Strawberry (To High-Note): When the vines are gone, we'll make sure we'll catch you if you slip. (High-Note puts a brave face on and snorts) Cherry (Quietly to High-Note): Good horsey. (In normal voice): Good horsey. (Quietly again): Such a good horsey. (Strawberry removes vines with pliers (Gently), bringing High-Note's smile back, then Strawberry puts her pliers away when all the vines are off, and then the 2 girls let High-Note slip slowly into their hands and catch her.) Strawberry (As she and Cherry hold High-Note carefully): Okay, let's put this horse carefully on the ground. Cherry (To High-Note): See? I told you we'll get you down. (Strawberry and Cherry carefully lower her to the ground) Cherry: (Pats the horse on the side) There, safe and sound. (Grabs a carrot from the picnic basket) Strawberry: You're giving her a carrot? Cherry (To Strawberry): Yeah. (To High-Note): Here you go. You're probably hungry. (High-Note bites the carrot, chews it and then swallows it happily) Strawberry: Does she like it? Cherry: I hope so. (High-Note neighs happily, eats the rest of the carrot and jumps in a circle) Strawberry: She loved it. Cherry: Yeah, she does, but it makes me wonder what she's doing here. (High-Note uses her own words to tell Cherry her tale) Cherry (To High-Note): Huh? The academy you came from has closed down because of hard times? What are you doing out here though? (High-Note tells her (In her own words of course) Cherry (To High-Note): Nobody wanted to adopt you for your purposes? A...And you were sent off finding your own home? That is sad. (Hugs her) Is that why you're wearing a saddle and some reins? (High-Note shakes her head) Strawberry: You understand what this horse is saying? Cherry (To Strawberry): Yeah, I think I quite know her... (To High-Note): You poor thing. (Hugs her) Well, that's that explained. (Talking to Strawberry): We better call a vet for this poor creature. (Strawberry nods in agreement) -When the vet arrives.- Vet: Hello. Cherry: This horse told me about how hard times closed her home down and how she ended up needing to find her own home... Vet: I knew that this poor thing needed a new home. (Does the checks, then puts a special microchip in High-Note) (High-Note snorts happily) Cherry: It seems she's fond of me. (The vet holds a piece of paper and opens it to where a line is shown) Cherry: If you want someone to sign that, I will. (Signs it) Vet: Thank you berry much. (Hands the paper) Here! Cherry: (Opens it up) Let's see here... This confirms ownership... Really, me, the owner? Vet: That's right, since this horse is looking for a new home. Cherry: (Chuckles) I think that being the new owner would be fabulous. (Hugs High-Note happily) Plus, the time I'll spend with her will be great. Vet: I bet it will, and to make things even better, she's in good health, she is suitable to be ridden to her new home. Cherry (With glee as the vet walks away): I get to ride High-Note? (Squeals excitedly) This is so exciting. (To High-Note): Did you hear that, High-Note? I get to ride home on you. (High-Note neighs happily) Strawberry: Is that her name? Cherry: Yeah, I remember the horse's name very well from when I was a student at her old home at the academy, because in her pony days, I picked her every time. (High-Note nickers) Cherry: Oh, and I always picked High-Note because I was the only one who liked her. Strawberry: (Chuckles) Cherry: Not gonna lie, High-Note and I go WAY back! Strawberry: You sound like you share history with this horse. Cherry: Yeah! She was much fun to ride, I made sure to visit her if she ever felt lonely, and one time I even stayed with her when she was not well. Strawberry: Wow! You really do care for her! Cherry: (Giggles a bit) Indeed I do! (Walks to the left side of High-Note's saddle) That's why I LOVE horses. Strawberry: I'm amazed that you could ride a horse. Cherry: So am I! In fact, I think I still can. Just hope that I can remember... (High-Note snorts) Cherry: (Places her hands onto the saddle) Okay, hands are on the saddle. (Puts her left foot into the left stirrip) Left foot's in the stirrip. (Lift her right leg over High-Note's saddle, then she puts her right foot into the right stirrip) Right foot's in the stirrip. (Sits down in the saddle and then grabs the reins) Sat down in the saddle and the reins are in my hands, and there we go! Strawberry: (Claps) That's amazing. Cherry: I know, right? (Gives High-Note a quick stroke of her mane) Vet: (Comes back for a bit) Oh, by the way, I just asked the Berrykins in Berry Bitty City to build a special stable for High-Note. (High-Note neighs at her extreme happiest) Cherry: I think she's berry happy! -When High-Note galloped all the way to her new stable in Berry Bitty City- (High-Note neighs) Cherry: Wow! This takes me back! Strawberry (Calling to Cherry as she tries to catch up): I bet it does! Cherry: (Laughs, then sighs happily) I remember how much fun this was. (As High-Note rears when she arrived to her new home): Whoa girl! Strawberry (As High-Note stops): (Pants for a bit) It must of been incredible. Cherry: I remembered a bit of bareback riding as well. Strawberry: Bareback riding? What's that? Cherry: It's where you ride a horse without a saddle. Strawberry: Was that easy? Cherry: At first it is, but then it gets a little more challenging. But I made sure I kept my spirits up! -When Strawberry saw the others- Strawberry: Hey girls. Girls: Hi Strawberry. Strawberry: Have you seen Cherry come by? Apple: No. Sweet: I don't think so. Blueberry: Not at all. Orange: How was your picnic? Strawberry: Well, it slightly turned into something interesting. Plum: Huh? Lemon: What happened? Strawberry: Well, me and Cherry were almost at our picnic spot when we heard a horse whining for help. Girls: A horse? Strawberry: The poor thing was tangled up in vines when we found it. Cherry calmed her down, while I removed the vines from the horse berry carefully. Sweet: Such a sweet thing to do for that magnificent animal. Oh how I loved riding horses. Strawberry: You took horseback riding classes too? Sour: We both did, and it was pretty interesting for us... Anyways, continue. Maybe you'd want to know about our horseback riding class later? Strawberry: Cherry and I carefully lowered her to the ground, once she was safe and sound, Cherry gave the horse a carrot to keep it's strength up. It LOVED the carrot. Then it told Cherry in her own words, the horse's home in a riding accademy was shut down and why she was out in that storm the other night. Raspberry/Plum: (Gasp) Goodness! Lemon: Did the horse see a vet? Strawberry: We called one to come out and see how the horse was. Cherry signed a special certifercate, confirming she is the new owner. Girls: Wow! Strawberry: And good news for the horse, her healthcare was covered by her last owner. Cherry remembered that horse pretty well. She even understood what the horse said to her. Blueberry/Apple/Lemon: Really? Strawberry: And the horse got to keep her original name: High-Note. Orange: Incredible. Strawberry: And Cherry even got the all clear to ride back on High-Note. Apple: High-Note is one lucky horse. I saw the Berrykins build a stable... Is that...? Strawberry: For Cherry's new horse? It must be. Girls: THAT'S AMAZING!! Sweet: And since I mentioned that I loved riding horses, Sour and I remembered taking riding classes every Tuesday throughout the summer. Sour: We even did bareback riding as well. Sweet: Oh, did Cherry tell you what bareback riding was when you got back? Strawberry: Yeah! She told me it's riding the horse without a saddle. She even told me it started out easy, but then becomes a bit of a challenge. -When Cherry came by with High-Note- (High-Note trots up to the others with her head up) Cherry (As she jumps off): Hey girls, I bet Strawberry told you everything. Raspberry: Yeah! Sour: Gotta admit, that is quite a nice horse. Lemon: We should get a picture. (Camera clicks) Cherry: This one is a keeper! ---- (Epilouge: Strawberry stops by and sees Cherry brushing High-Note down) Strawberry: Hi Cherry! Cherry: Oh, hey Strawberry. Before the girls met her, High-Note thought she should thank you properly for helping her out. Strawberry: What did High-Note have in mind? Cherry: She thought maybe, we could give you riding classes. Strawberry: Really? I get to learn how to ride a horse like you learnt how to ride yours? Cherry: Of course! Strawberry: Aw, that's a nice offer! I'd love to. -End of transcript- There you go, a little transcript to describe High-Note's origin a little more. Category:Blog posts